Corinne (The Initiation of Sarah)
Corinne (JoAnna Garcia Swisher) is the main antagonist in the re-imagined 2006 made for TV horror film "The Initiation of Sarah". Corinne was the president of the popular sorority Alpha Nu Gamma at Temple Hill University. She takes a special interest to see that Sarah Goodwin (Mika Boorem) joins the sorority and takes part in the traditional initiation. Alpha Nu in reality, is a sect dedicated to serving evil with the help of manufacturing magic given to them by The Eternal Flame, in exchange of continous sacrifices of goats and virgins. Their goal was to sacrifice a powerful being that could disrupt the balance of the continuous fight of Good vs Evil to their favor, which was a being called The One. The One is believed to be Sarah, since she was the daughter of a woman who was once thought to be it. The sorority sees a great opportunity for Sarah to join them in her twin sister, Lindsay Goodwin (Summer Glau), who always wanted to become popular. This is because Sarah had always got the attention by her weirdness, which was actually magic powers, and her suicide attempts. Corinne and Alpha Nu vice-president Esme (Tessa Thompson), succeed in convincing her to join, which puts even more pressure on Sarah, since she promised her that they would stay together. She is revealed the situation by her mystic arts teacher, Dr. Eugenia Hunter (Jennifer Tilly), who is also the president of Pi Epsilon Delta, a magical sorority that serves Good and Alpha Nu's sworn rival. Later in the story it is revealed that her true mother had been killed by Alpha Nu by the person who now impersonates her mother, Trina Goodwin (Morgan Fairchild). She also threatens Corinne to make the sacrifice, claiming of the suffering she had to go to raise those damn seeds. Corinne and Esme think up a plan to get Sarah by trapping her friend, Finn (Ben Ziff), and using him as bait. The sorority leader then threatens to slit her sister's throat with a knife if she does not partake in the initiation. Sarah manages to take the snatch from her and in turn, traps Esme. Corinne retaliates by telling her that the knife she holds is the Knife of Truth and it cannot stab anyone but The One which ironically happens to be her. It was then that the sorority president noticed that Lindsay was bleeding because of her bluff with the knife, revealing her to be The true One. Trina is told that her services are not longer required and gets killed by Corinne using the Knife of Truth, which is now able to kill anyone since it contains the blood of The One. Dr. Hunter initiates Sarah in the P.E.D. sorority at the same time Lindsay is forcefully initiated in Alpha Nu. The P.E.D. members destroy the Alpha Nu headquarters and Corinne orders Esme and the other girls to go fight them while she finishes the ritual. Sarah enters and confronts Corinne who uses the shackles for holding her new recruit to stangle her. Lindsay uses the Knife of Truth with some of her blood to stab the evil cult leader but is then stabbed back by Corinne, now bearing an old woman form. Sarah gets some of her sister's blood in her hands and pushes Corinne to The Eternal Flame, killing her. Trivia *Morgan Fairchild who appeared as the evil Trina Goodwin in The Initiation of Sarah 2006, also appeared as Jennifer Lawrence in the original 1978 made for TV movie "The Ititiation of Sarah". Gallery screenshot_10485.png screenshot_10486.png 2gazz7.gif screenshot_10487.png 2gb0df.gif 500fulljoanna.jpg v1.bjsyOTEzNTE7ajsxNzc3ODsxMjAwOzU3Njs3Njg.jpeg initiation-sarah3.jpg 2gay2g.gif 1193445292_1.jpg initiation-sarah1.jpg 2gay6l.gif Joannagarcia.jpg 2gaya5.gif Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Cult Leader Category:Witch Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Rapid Aging Category:Demise: Burned Alive Category:Murder: Blood Sacrifice Category:Murderer Category:Knife Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Humiliated Category:Wetlook Category:High Heels Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Girl Gang Member